Alone
by Waddlediddle
Summary: How would you feel if everything you worked for was forgotten? If the girl you loved left you for another? If your mother and step-father died and your father forgot you? If you were forgotten? Would you get revenge on them? Would you switch sides?
1. My Miserable life

**IMPORTANT AN (June 25, 2012): So, for those of you just seeing this story for the first time, you probably have no need to read this authors note. For those of you that have read this story and have been waiting for an update, read on. What you will find below is something completely different from what you probably read ages ago. That is because I have finally worked up the ambition to do something with this story. Sadly, this is not adding a new chapter. Instead, I have decided to go back and edit all the existing chapters before adding new ones. I feel my personal writing style has improved since I first started writing this story and feel an edit is absolutely necessary before continuing on. This being said, I may add a new chapter during this process if it is requested enough. With that being said, hope you enjoy the new and improved first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters!**

* * *

Philosophers try to convince us all that revenge is never as satisfying as we think it will be. They say that no matter how much one gets, he or she will always want more. I use to be a person who believed in this, one who always forgave instead of craved vengeance. But, like most things do, I changed, and so did my views.

I was born of Sally Jackson and Poseidon, god of the seas. Even by just knowing my parentage, you can imagine my life was going to be hectic. They named me Perseus, after one of the only Greek heroes that actually got a happy ending, I wasn't so lucky.

I grew up never knowing who my true father was until later on in life. Instead, every day I was tormented by an ugly stepfather I liked to refer to as Smelly Gabe. I was a troubled kid that suffered from ADHD and Dyslexia, and often got sent away to specialty schools that never had the patience to keep me as a student. One may say that I was quite a trouble kid.

It wasn't until I was twelve and found out that my best friend was part goat that my life took on an enormous change. I was brought to a place called Camp Half-Blood and told that I was a demi-god, half human, half god. I was claimed by Poseidon and sent on a quest to retrieve Zeus's master bolt, which I was already credited with stealing. That should have started my dislike right there.

From that quest on, I was constantly sent off to do the god's dirty work, like most demi-gods are. Each time I would return and life would move on, no big deal. It wasn't till my sixteenth birthday that I would accomplish the task that would make me a legend.

While I was doing the gods' dirty work, Kronos, the Titan of Time, was beginning to rise. He took the form of my thought-to-be friend Luke, son of Hermes. On my sixteenth birthday, a prophecy told that I would determine whether the gods' rule remained or perished. In the end, my choice, along with Luke's redemption, allowed the gods to continue to rule, and Kronos was sent back the Tartarus.

The months that followed can be marked as the best time of my existence. The gods offered me immortality, a rare gift worth the unimaginable, though I turned it down in trade from a promise from the gods that they would claim their children and provide equality for all gods and goddesses at camp. But, this is the more heroic half of the reason. The other half was for the one I loved, Annabeth, daughter of Athena.

Annabeth was the one I could always rely on. Sure, I had other friends, but Annabeth was the first demi-god I met at Camp Half-Blood and was my lifeline on almost all quests I preformed. I gave up immortality to be with her, so I wouldn't have to see her die. And not long after the Titan War ended, we became more than just friends.

But, just like she signaled the start to my happiness, she also signaled the end of it. An exact year after the defeat of Kronos, I came across Annabeth in full embrace with a son of Apollo, Lucas.

_Flashback_

The full moon was just rising into the midnight sky as I walked along the beach. I could hear the monsters growling not far off in the woods. I felt within my pocket to make sure my sword, Riptide, was still there. I knew it would be, for it always returned to its rightful owner, but the dark can make anyone fear for the worst, it just provided some security. As I felt around, I eventually located Riptide, but didn't stop until I came across one more thing.

I felt around and pulled out a little, black box. Nestled inside was a sea blue diamond ring with the words 'Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain; A Love that Will Survive Even the Biggest of Quest.' A smile came upon my lips when I thought of my future with Annabeth. I could picture the wedding, the children, and eventually grandchildren. I felt my hand in hers as we sat upon our wooden deck, watching the grandkids dance under the moonlit sky.

As these thoughts graced my mind, I came across two campers in full lip lock resting against a rock. I chuckled, thinking about how Annabeth and I would sometimes sneak off near that same rock. It provided a great hiding place from Chiron and the rest of the campers.

I could make out what seemed to be Lucas, the son of Apollo. Lucas was one of the few campers that had already gotten on my nerves. When he first arrived at camp, he managed to kill a hellhound that was lingering outside of the border. And, since then, he has proclaimed himself one of the bravest and strongest demi-gods there has ever been. Though others don't seem to mind him, I find he has an ego the size of Olympus. But, as for the girl, all I could see of the girl was blond, flowing hair cascading down her back. Again, I chuckled, probably just some Aphrodite camper playing with Lucas hormones. But, as I started to walk away, I heard their voices.

"You can't let Percy find out about this," said a strangely familiar voice, "He would be heartbroken." It didn't take long for me to realize who exactly was talking. I felt my blood run cold and could hear the oceans waves forcefully crash along the beach.

"Oh come on, when are you going to break up with that rag. I am clearly so much better than him. If it was me in his place during the Titan War, I could have killed Kronos without giving the knife to Luke. I would have used my pure strength and agility," rang out Lucas cocky voice. What did I say about that ego?

"Well I didn't think breaking up with him on the anniversary of him beating Kronos was very kind." So she thinks cheating on me is kinder? I could feel disbelief written across my now red face.

"It's been like three weeks since we started this whole secret love thing. I think it's finally time to reveal to that crybaby that your mine now." With that, Lucas went back to spit swapping with Annabeth.

"THREE WEEKS YOU HAVE BEEN CHEATING ON ME," my voice rang out. I had heard enough, I had to intervene.

Annabeth jumped in surprise, "Percy! What are you doing here?"

"I don't know Annabeth," I walked towards them, "I did tell you about this place and how I found it on my nightly walks."

"Shit Percy, it's not what it looks like."

"What are you talking about Annabeth, it is exactly what it looks like," Lucas said while smirking.

"Why? Why did you do it Annabeth? This is nothing like you!"

"Percy, I'm sorry! I just have been under so much stress from all the architect of Olympus job and I wasn't thinking clearly!"

"That is no excuse for this! Three weeks Annabeth! You thought just breaking up with me was going to leave me heartbroken! How about when I find out you are cheating? Am I not even worthy enough for you to stay faithful to me?"

"No Percy, you kno-," Annabeth tried to say before I interrupted.

"No is right, you're not worthy enough for me! I was going to PROPOSE, dammit!" When I said this I could see a deeper look of regret cross her face. But before she could stutter out any words, I continued. "You know what! Enjoy your life together! He is clearly a better catch than me." With that, I stormed off.

As I sprinted back to the Poseidon cabin, I could feel the rage within my veins. I grabbed my things, which only consisted of a few articles of clothing, a few drachmas, and a little bit of mortal money, and made my way across the camp border. I didn't bother to look back as I made my way into the ominous, black night. And all those images of my perfect life, shattered like glass, just like my heart.

_End Flashback_

It may seem strange that Annabeth cheating led me to take such a rash action of leaving all of my friends and technically family, but there is more to every back-story then meets the eye.

About 2 months prior to these events, I became aware of my new 6 month old sister. Apparently, Poseidon was so stressed with the whole Titan War, he found relief with a mortal, eventually conceiving a child with her. Poseidon kept her hidden from the rest of the gods and demi-gods to make sure all and any threat was resolved. At first, I was excited with all the new prospects of having a little sister. I couldn't wait to not only have someone to tease, but also someone that would join me at Camp Half-Blood once she reached a suitable age. But, life doesn't always go the way we want.

Since gods were now able to visit their children, thanks to a law lifted by Zeus after the war, Poseidon spent plenty of his time focusing on his new daughter. Not only hadn't he had any interaction with his children in ages, but Poseidon, even in the past, rarely had daughters. I was fine with the lost of attention, until it came to times when I needed him most and he was too busy to even take up the father role around me. One of these times was the death of my mother.

One month before I found Annabeth cheating on me, I received news that changed my newfound happiness. My mother and step-father had finally worked up the money and vacation to take their honeymoon. The day I went to the airport to watch them enter the plane was the last time I would ever see or hear them.

Died in a plane crash I was told, no remains, only fire and ash.

For two weeks I grieved the lost of the one who always stood by my side. I called out for Poseidon, told him I really needed him. I told his that I couldn't go on without his help. Those calls were never answered.

I blamed Zeus for it all. I knew that he had the ability to keep them safe. That is was probably because of his rage that my mother and stepfather perished. I cursed his name, but even the king of the gods gave me the cold shoulder. He knew killing me would only make me rejoice in the end of my misery.

As for Grover, Thalia, and Nico, they were preoccupied with other responsibilities. Grover was out saving the wild and following in the footsteps of the great Pan. Thalia was busy with the hunters of Artemis, only visiting camp for quick visits every few months. And Nico? He was spending time in the underworld with his father and late sister Bianca. The only one I had left was Annabeth, and you see how that turned out.

All of this brings me to where I am now, living in a crappy, low rent apartment far away from anyone from my past. Forgotten by my 'friends,' and all the gods and goddess, whose asses were all saved by me.

One may say that I was utterly, completely **alone**.

* * *

**After plenty of hours the first, rewritten chapter of **_**Alone **_**has been written! I will probably release another rewritten chapter next week, but you never know, maybe I'll surprise you all with a new, edited chapter this week**. **Just to let all you know this chapter went from 266 words to 2,164. Please review and thank you all for reading!**


	2. My New Desirer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the series**

My day's where mostly the same. I would wake up in the morning, head to work, argue with costumers, return home, go to bed, have a nightmare, and repeat the cycle. My nightmares where always of my past. They were nightmares because they reminded me of better times, but it was not always the case. Sometimes the nightmares are of my final days at Camp Half-blood. Each night they would tear me even more in side.

One night, two years ago, I got curious. I sent a Iris-message to Camp Half-Blood to see what was going on, **big **mistake. What I found made what was left of my heart burn. Apparently Lucas just finished another quest and the whole camp was celebrating. They did not even see me in the message. As I was about to sweep the message away I saw Annabeth lock lips with Lucas.

That night I cried my eyes out. I was broken inside, to the point of no fixture. I was mad, Furious.

I never looked back after that. Never checked back in, never tried to contact anyone anymore.

I felt more alone then ever after that.

I took my anger out by training. I learned how to do things I never did before with water and with Riptide.

I was going to get my revenge on them, on every single one of them. They would pay for what they did to me, they would pay.

**Ok that is the end of the chapter I promise the next few chapters will be much longer then the past two. So please review. Thank you SOOOO much for reading**

**-Waddlediddle2**


	3. My Friend Gets Me Fired

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or Wendy's or McDonald.**

I woke up tossing and turning as usual. After I woke I never went back to bed. What's the point. I would just be wake up due to more nightmares.

I stumbled out of bed, practically doing a face-plant into the floor below. I laid on the the floor for a few minutes before even attempting to get up. What was the point? I finally worked up the ambition to get up. Breakfast was just a bowl of cereal that was steal soaked in spoiled milk. That was my breakfast everyday. I could afford no more.

I took a quick shower and got my work shirt on and head off. I could afford no car so I just walked. I was five minutes late for the third time this week and believe me that went unnoticed by my boss.

"Jockson" hollered my boss.

"It's Jackson" I replied. Mr. Wittersmith, A.k.a my boss, never remembered my name. Hmm sounds like some stupid immortal god of wine that I use to know.

"I don't really care. I have seen a path of tardiness and I don't like it. Get your butt to work on time or you are going to be searching for a new job. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"That is two strikes, you are done to one. Be careful Jacksome," and with that he matched off.

Great getting fired from a fast food. That is a huge accomplishment. It's like Wendy's all over again."

"Welcome to McDonald, may I take your order."

"Yes, I like a Double Cheese burger and...hey I have heard your voice before...do I know you?" I knew that voice, I knew who that was. It was none other then Nico.

I tried to hide my voice by lowering it. "No, ummm must be some mistake. Pull right up to the next window." Oh crap. I may be able to cover up my voice but my appearance will still stay the same. Of course, I have changed a little being 19 and all but my sea green eyes will give it all away.

Before I knew it Nico pulled up to the window. "Sorry about that you just sound some much like a kid I know named...PERCY!"

Uh-oh

He recognized me.

Before he could get out one more word I sprinted out of there. I ran as fast as I could. Before I got out of the out of the restaurant. I heard my boss scream "Jackmon where are you going, Jerkson come back here, JACKSON YOU ARE FIRED!" Hey look at that he said my name right...well I guess I need to find some other job that underpays. But first worry about running away form Nico, then worry about a job. With that I sprinted as far as way from that restaurant as possible without looking back. I just hope Nico would be smart and not come after me.

**Ok so this is not my best chapter ever but I promise they will get better. So ya please review. Thanks for reading I really appreciate it.**


	4. I Understand

**Ok so I have reviews that say It sounds like two other stories. I have read one and I completely agree so I am going to try to change a few things and I really hope you keep reading to find out what is going to happen.**

**P.s. I promise to never put you through won of these author note thingys again I hate them to :)**

**-Waddlediddle2**


	5. I Make a Deal With the Devil

**Okay readers this is where my story is going to take a twist from the others hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series**

I finally got home without being followed. I was extremely tired and collapsed right when I walked through the door.

_In Percy's dream_

_"Percy, Percy, Percy..." The voices continued to go on._

_"What! who's there?"_

_"Ahhhh don't you remember your own grandfather?"_

_I stood there in shock. I already knew who it was and I was not to thrilled to have **him** in my dreams._

_"What do you want Kronos!" I asked harshly._

_"Oh nothing really big, just to rule all of Olympus."_

_"Oh really and that's all?" I asked sarcastically._

_"Oh and to give you what you want."_

_"And how do you know what that is?"_

_"Oh I have my ways, I know what you crave, what you would kill for." I knew what he was going to say right before it came out of his moth. "A word with only seven little letters in it...Revenge."_

_"And how would you help?"_

_"A wee little demi-god against 12 immortal Olympian gods, what a laugh. It would be more like a suicide mission then anything else...but maybe with a Titan by that demi-god's side then may he win."_

_"And what would you ask for in return"_

_"Oh just a simple little thing like your body so I may walk."_

_"I...don't accept especially after I saw what happened to Luke."_

_"WHAT YOU STUPID LITTLE MORTAL..." I interrupted him before he could finish._

_"I have a better idea."_

_"And what is that" Krono asked_

_"You and me both become leaders. You leer another demi-god to be the host of your body. During this time I shall collect troops. This way I can help with the battle and not end up dying in the end. It is this or no deal."_

_"Ah you are smarter then I thought. We will go through your plan but first we must swear on the river of Styx."_

_"I, Percy Jackson, swear to fight along side Kronos in order to rule Olympus."_

_"I, Kronos, swear to not take the body of Perseus Jackson and to fight along side of him insted."_

With that thunder shock the building and I woke from my dream.

I had just made a deal with the devil.

Okay so that is all for this chapter and I hope everyone is happy with the little twist. Please review and again I thank you so much for reading. :)

-Waddlediddle2


	6. My Point of View Nico

**Okay guys I am going to try to do a different point of view. So I hope you enjoy. :) In Nico's POV this is before Percy makes the deal with Kronos.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series. **

**Nico's POV(Point of View)**

Was that Percy...why did he run away? We have been buds since I was 10. Yet I haven't heard of him in so long. I mean the whole camp just started focusing on the new kid, Lucas, everyone stopped really bothering with Percy. I just figured he was still at camp just hiding in the shadows and stuff, but I guess not.

I should really find up what has been up with him and why the son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, is working at McDonalds.

**None ones POV**

Percy raced as fast as he could to get home but everyone knows a car is faster then just normal human speed even if they are half Greek God. Nico followed him and when Percy ran into a building, aka his home, Nico stopped following. He knew that look on Percy's face. He was not to happy to see Nico. He quickly raced back to camp tell all the Chiron and the others. Nor did he know what plans Percy was making up in his bedroom with a certain Titan.

**Nico's POV**

I quickly shadow traveled back to camp to find Chiron. When I got there I saw that Chiron was having a fight with Mr. D. "Chiron! Chiron!"

"Not now Nico I am busy talking to Mr. D. I am sure it can wait." he replied only looking at me for a few seconds and then turned back to Mr D.

"Ya little brat, he is busy go bug someone else." Mr D. said harshly. Then the two went back to fight about how kids should be able to be killed during capture the flag.

"Definitely NOT." fought Chiron.

"But there are to many here, this would be a good way to get rid of some."

After that I walked away to go find Annabeth. Percy was the closest to Annabeth all the time he was here at camp Half-blood. But when I found her I also found Lucas. They were wrapped in each others arms in a full blown make-out session. Ah GROSS!

"Annabeth! Annabeth! ANNABETH!" Nothing she didn't even stop and look at me she just keep spit swooping with Lucas. Then I got an idea. "Annabeth is that a spider crawling on your leg?" With that she jump up screaming. See all Athena children are deathly afraid of spiders because when Arachne challenged Athena to a weaving contest and because of it she got turned into a spider. Arachne's children have been taking revenge on Athena's children ever since and spiders always seemed to follow them.

"WHERE, WHERE IS IT!" screamed Annabeth so load I thought she burst my eardrums.

"Calm down there is no spider I just had to get your attention." I burst out laughing at her face.

"What you need to say better be good or you are going to be soooooo dead," she screamed in anger.

"It's about Percy." I saw her slip for just a second. I could see worry in her face but then it disappeared and anger returned.

"Why would I care what happened to Seaweed Brain. I could care less about him, I am with Lucas now so go complain to someone else." After she said this she went back to locking lips with Lucas. Well Annabeth, Chiron, and Mr. D was out of the picture, that leaves only Thalia, Poseidon, and Grover. There was no way I would get a hold of Poseidon, being the sea god and all, so I just crossed him off my list.

I'll start with Grover. He was Percy's best friend. He came back 2 months ago after spreading the word about Pan's death and was staying here for another month till going back out. When I found Grover, he and Juniper, aka his girlfriend, where making out too. Come on can at least can some keep their own spit to themselves in this camp.

"GROVER!" I shouted. Unlike Annabeth he turned to me and didn't ignore me. Darn I was going to say there was a giant Cyclops coming after him. Ah his was would be hilarious.

"Yes Nico." Grover replied nicely.

"It's Percy." Unlike Annabeth when I said he did not try to hide the worry in his face. He mumbled something to Juniper and she quickly skipped away.

"Why what's wrong." I could sense the worry in his voice.

"Well nothing's really wrong but he was working at McDonalds last I saw him and he ran away when I saw him. I can sense something is up. Don't you still have that empathy-link with him?"

"No I don't. One day I woke up and I could no longer feel it. I always wondered why he disconnected it. I thought he was still at camp somewhere."

"That's what I thought, but apparently we were wrong. We have to find him before he goes a does something stupid."

"Did you tell Chiron?"

"No he was to busy walking to Mr. D"

"How bout Annabeth?"

"She said she could care less and that she is with Lucas now."

"How bout Thalia?" One thing I hate about Grover is he is always full of questions.

"No not yet. Isn't she still out with the hunters?"

"No they came back to visit when you were gone. You better go tell her."

"Okay I am on my way. Catch you later Grover."

"See Ya."

We had to find Percy, he was gonna do something, something bad, but something inside me told me that a deal had already been made.

**Okay end of this chapter. See I have improved making them a bit longer I will keep trying to improve. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter you kind of got a take on other people's opinions on the whole Percy thing. So I will try to update as soon as possible so please review and for all of you readers and also reviews I am really thankful. :)**

-Waddlediddle2


	7. My dream

**Ok so this is back to Percy POV I really want to make this story more full of action so a lot of action will be coming up in the next chapters. The last chapters I did was more to set up the background info of the story. Please keep up the reading and reviews. :) Also, even though I am not even close to finishing this story I was thinking of a great idea for a squeal. Do you guy's think it is a good idea? Tell me what you think.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series.**

**Percy's POV**

The past few days were a blur.

I was hard at work trying to find anyone or anything to help take down the gods. Monsters, Titans, demi-gods, really anything I could get to side with me.

Kronos was hard at work finding some stupid, innocent demi-god to become. He told me he wanted someone powerful, so I guess that takes time to find.

Though I was eager to get my revenge I wanted not to harm innocent mortals. They did nothing to upset me so I commanded that we not let the Typhon out...not yet at least.

Four days after the deal Kronos found the body of a 17 year old demi-god. I have seen him before. I had a feeling he was from camp. Then it hit me. He was a good size guy, had everything a warrior could have. Mussels and abs would be good for strength. He had sandy hair and had a outdoorsy look.

He was Ethan Lamberish. Son of Apollo and some mortal that has a last name of Lamberish.

I never really bothered with him in camp. I just ignored mostly everyone there except the stupid losers I called 'friends.'

"I never thought I would say this but it is nice to see you walking again Kronos."

"So how is the army coming along."

"Oh just...perfect."

"Great Perseus, the attack shall take place 12 days from now. We will spend all of the time training and planning. The first attack shall be on that stupid little camp you use to call home and then we move to Olympus. Now go rest, we shall start to train these idiots on the morning. Good night Perseus."

There was something about how he said good night that made my spine shiver.

I head off to bed thinking about the plan and when I feel asleep a smile was planted on my face.

_Percy's dream_

_I was standing in the mild of New york city._

_I had riptide in my hand and my shield in the other._

_All around there were demi-gods to injured to move. _

_I looked around to I spotted a girl I use to love so much lying on the ground. I walked over to her._

_"Hm..." I said with laughter in my voice, " I wonder where Lucas is now to save everyone." _

_"You monster," Annabeth screeched in my face._

_"Me the monster. I only killed people. I at least had the decency to end there pain. Unlike you. You broke my heart and I had suffer and now I'm the monster?" I was about to hear her answer when the scene changed._

_I was standing in the throne room of Olympus._

_There sat all the immortal gods._

_They could not move because they where tide up with magical rope._

_They all glared at me but only two caught my eye. I walked over to Zeus first._

_"I told you I would get my revenge."_

_"I don't know what you are even talking about, I never did anything to you."_

_"No, your right, you never did anything to me...directly. But you killed the one person I had that I knew would always love me, my mom." With that I walked away leaving the god of all gods with a stunned look on his face. I walked toward the Greek God I hated the most, my father._

_"Well, well, well. I always knew you were to tide up to bother with me." I smirked at my own joke._

_"Perseus..."_

_"Save it!" I shouted. _

That was the last thing I remembered before drifting off into my first night, in three years, of peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Hades' POV

I had felt it.

I walked through the throne room where I would meet with my two brothers.

"Brother, what brings you here on such short notice?" Zeus asked.

I never really came up to Olympus, only on really rare occasions.

"It has happened."

"What has happened brother?" Poseidon asked curiously.

"Kronos," I manged to get out.

"What about **him**." Zeus use a hard, angry tone when he said 'him'.

"He is gone. Kronos had escaped from the underworld."

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. I think the story will be full of more action now that we are getting to the good part. Thanks you so much for reading and reviewing. Keep it up :)**

** -Waddlediddle2**


	8. The Meeting

**Okay peoples here is the next chapter. Okay so since Percy and Kronos are training, I am going to right about other campers and what it is like in there point of view. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series.**

**Nico's POV**

Yesterday felt like the end of the world and there is a chance it might be.

_Flashback_

_All the campers including me were all sitting around eating lunch. Of course, I was all alone being the only child of Hades still alive._

_Suddenly Chiron hushed us all and stood up at the podium. Most campers, including myself, thought it was just to say a prayer to our mothers and father to pray for the food on our plate. _

_I was dead wrong._

_"Children, please hush." I could feel the urgency in his voice. Uh-oh this could not be good._

_"Now I don't want anyone to panic over the news I bring." Even though I could tell that Chiron was panicking himself._

_Ya that is convincing to tell someone not to panic and be panicking._

_"Children I am afraid...Kronos has escaped the Underworld." With that the room became completely silent._

**Zeus' POV**

"YOU SAY FATHER HAS ESCAPED AGAIN." I yelled into my brothers face.

"No I am just saying this because it is April fools day." Hades spat sarcastically.

"Brother, Brother calm down," Know-it-all Poseidon stated.

"CLAM DOWN? AND HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THAT KNOWING OUR FATHER IS OUT AND ABOUT PLANNING ON HOW TO BRING US DOWN."

The room was silent after that. No one dared to speak.

Finally I broke the silence.

"We must tell Chiron. He must warn the demigods and start to train them. I want to have a meeting with some in order to come up with a plan."

"Which ones?" asked Poseidon.

"Of course my daughter, Athena's child, Hades' son, and...your child."

"WHAT!" Poseidon yelled. "Allison is only a mere baby. She is only three. I am not putting her in this war."

"I am not talking about your baby, you dimwit. I mean your other child, the boy."

"Perseus? I haven't spoken with him in years. To tell you the truth, I have been so busy with Allison, I completely forgot about him."

"Well he is probably still at that camp somewhere. Okay so I want those four kids here as soon as possible. They saved Olympus last year I am sure they will do it again. Now you are dismissed." And with that everyone left the throne room.

Here we go...again.

**Annabeth's POV**

Great Kronos is out.

The past view days have been not stop training and practicing for the war ahead.

Today me, Nico, and Thalia are going to be visiting the throne room in Olympus.

They wanted Percy to but he is no where to be seen.

Why is it all about Percy. I bet Lucas could so a much better job then Percy could ever do. I think they should give other heroes a chance to show there skill.

Lucas is ten times better then Percy at everything.

**Thalia's POV**

Nico, Annabeth, and me walked into the throne room of Olympus.

It still amazed me every time I set foot in there. Annabeth had done an amazing job.

There where twelve, ten foot tall throne and in each sat a Greek god or goddess.

"Welcome," My father welcomed us.

We all knelt and then rose.

"Do you all know why we have asked you here today?" he asked.

I spoke up first. "Yes father, we have been told that Kronos had escaped the underworld."

"Very good, now I have asked you four...Why is there only three of you?" Zeus wondered. "Who is missing? I see my daughter, Athena's daughter, and Hades' child. Where is Poseidon's kid?"

This time Nico spoke "Well see sir, we have no clue were Percy is."

"How can you not know where Percy is, is he not at camp?"

"No sir, see that is the problem he is not in camp. We haven't seen him in quite a while." I replied.

"Then we must find him."

"Sir I don't think that is such a great idea."

"And why not."

"Because...we think Percy is on Kronos' side."

**Dun, dun,dun,daaaaaa. Well that is it for this chapter. I promise an update will becoming soon. So please review and I want to thank all the reviews and the readers. So...THANK YOU:)**

** -Waddlediddle2**


	9. Pointing Finger

**Hey Guys! So sorry it took so long to update I wasn't really in the mood but since the power is out I and I have nothing to do might as well write. They only problem is the fact that there is no internet, it is dark in the room, and that I have to go on my mom's computer but, all my files are on my computer so I have to start this chapther all over again. Also, I can not look back on my story due to the fact that there is no internet. Let's just hope the laptop does not die when I am writing this. But, enough with my problems and on to the world of the demi-god's problems.**

**Disclamier: I do not own anything that belongs to the Percy Jackson series.**

Since it has been such a long time it is FLASHBACK time

_"Sir I don't think that is such a great idea."_

_"And why not."_

_"Because...we think Percy is on Kronos' side."_(Ps This is Nico's line, many of you were confused on how they found out, but it will be explained more in this chapter.)

**Poseidon POV**

What did that little dimwit of Hades say about my Perseus. MY SON!

No this boy will not see another day once I get done with him.

**Thalia's POV**

Nico is such an idiot.

You do not, and I mean DO NOT, go around and blame Poseidon's kids of duing something wrong. I mean don't get me wrong Poseidon is down to earth and calm but he becomes just as bad as Zeuswhen it comes to acusing one of his kids of something terrible.

I thought Annabeth and me told him not to even bring that up.

Percy would never do something like that, Nico just thinks that.

Oh I would hate to be Nico right not.

**Nico's POV**

Uh-oh…

"YOU WHAT! YOU BLAM MY SON OF SOMETHING LIKE THIS, YOU LITTLE SON OF A..." Poseidon spat in my face. Somebody's a little angry.

"I will not have you swear at my boy Poseidon." My father replied in a came tone.

"WHY NOT! I OUGHT TO BLAST HIM INTO DUST FOR THE THINGS HE SAID ABOUT PERSEUS!"

Okay...really angry.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY SON, YOURS WILL SUFFER IN HIS LIFE AND HIS AFTER LIFE." Go dad!

"BROTHERS SHUT THE HADES UP."

This made both Hades and Poseidon slump in there chairs, but I couldn't help but feel those death glares that Poseidon was giving me. I better stay away from the ocean for sometime.

"Now Poseidon, I am sure this boy has a excellent explanation of why he suspects him. Put your trident down. There will be NO blasting...unless I say so. Now explain."

"I doubt it." Poseidon mumble but...he isn't the greatest mumbler.

I started to explain everything that happened in the past month. How I saw Percy working a McDonalds and how depressed he looked. I told them how I think Percy might have done something stupid in order to get back at us and that involved Kronos. I left nothing out. Even Annabeth tole them about a dream she had. After about a half an hour of explaining I was done.

"Thank you son. See Poseidon he does have a good reason." Hades said that after I said that.

"I will not believe any of these lies," and with that he stood up, told everyone to close their eyes, and when we opened them, he was gone.

"Don't worry son, Poseidon is just upset about Percy, he will come around...hopefully.

Ya, hopefully.

Poseidon POV

I can't believe that little twit would say such a thing. Percy always gets blamed for everything. Stealing the volt and now this.

But, what if he was right.

I haven't talk to Percy in years nor have I even checked up on him. I hate to admit it but I kinda forgot about him.

These where the thoughts that flowed through my head as I fell in to a deep sleep.

_Poseidon's dream: (P.s this is a flashback in a dream)  
_

_I was looking after my dear daughter now that Zeus has lift the rule of gods not spending time with their children._

_"You will be a great hero one day, little one." I whispered to my daughter._

_At that moment I heard a yelling._

_"Dad, help me dad, dad." Poor kid, his father should really care for him better shame on him. I didn't bother to look up at the child, he was not my problem, not my kid. I had tons of depressed children come to the ocean crying and being depressed even thought... they never really talk to the ocean as dad. This kid must be missing a father figure in their life. As the kid went on, I just stared down at my darling daughter._

_"Dad please, the love of my life broke up with me, she left with **him**." The boy said him with hate. "Dad please, mom died, everyone forgot me, and I really need you, please dad." This kid really has daddy issues._

_"FINE DON"T HELP ME. I KNEW YOU NEVER CARED YOU ONLY USED ME FOR YOUR SELF. I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY WITH YOUR NEW KID. HAVE A GREAT LIFE DAD. YOU'RE...YOU'RE...JUST LIKE THE REST." The last few words were separated by sobs. This kids voice haunted me everyday of my life. I always though it had a similar tone._

_I finally had enough, I should have looked up the first day I heard that boy, but I didn't. I looked up at the boy now, in my dream. When my eyes met the boy's sea green eyes, I knew where I went wrong._

_That boy was Percy and he was calling for me, but I never answered._

**Okay finally this chapter has come to an end and now I can post it because the power is back on. I hope you like it and i would like to thank all the readers and reviewers. :) Thanks**

** -Waddlediddle2**


	10. My Painfilled training

**Okay guys here it is the next chapter. I am so sorry it has been a while. I am sure by now everyone has started school and my class this year have been giving me at least 3 and a half hours of homework a night. So, please don't stop reading even if I don't update in a while. I promise as of right now I will not give up this story unless something bad happens. Also, I hat hpw short my chapters are s oI am trying to make them longer. Anyway here is the newest chapter of Alone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Percy POV**

My everything is killing me. I have been training for eleven days and every single part of me feels like it is on fire. You see, Kronos is not the nicest trainer in the world. Well, that's an understatement. He is not the kind of guy that when you mess up just simply says 'Oh good try, how bout you try one more time.' No, if I mess up once he congratulates me with some type of painful treatment. Psychical or mental.

If you were wondering where I am right now, well I am in one of my great training sessions with Kronos. Today we are working on pain control so if I get hurt I will be able to stand against it. Not the funnest lesson in the world.

"Okay Perseus, first lesson will be on a battle pain. Now you have seen my scythe." With that Kronos' scythe appeared in his hand and my stomach went into my throat. If you didn't know Kronos' scythe separates the soul from the victims body in an extremely painful way and I mean **PAINFUL**.

I could tell he could sense my fear when he said, "Ah young Perseus you think I would harm you so you are weak for battle. As you know I am the titan of time, I will just reverse your body so it is back to how it is now after I attack you." That made me feel a little bit better but not completely, there was still the amount of pain that scythe would cause me.

"Can't we just use some other sword, I mean it is not like anyone has a scythe like yours."

"Ah, but my scythe is one of the most powerful swords in the universe, plus if anyone ever got a hold of it I am sure they would use it against you. Also, if you can handle this sword's pain the you can handle every sword's pain. Are you ready Perseus, now the point of this is to not fall to the ground and scream. Here we go."

With that he came at me and slashed my stomach.

You know how I was not suppose to fall to the ground and scream, well I failed at that try.

I fell to the ground with an ear splitting scream. My body curled into a ball on the ground. The pain was like being buried alive on fire and not being able to die time a million. I started to scream and thrashing around asking for someone to kill me and to end it. I wanted to die even if I had to see my uncle who I hated. Anything to stop this pain.

Finally after a minute of the pain surging through my body it stopped.

I stood up with my legs trembling.

"WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT FOR YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO PUT ME BACK TO HOW I WAS BEFORE NOT LET ME SUFFER THROUGH IT."

"Ah grandchild I don't think you understand, if you never suffer through the pain then there is no way you can beat it. I had to let you suffer and I did put you back to how you were because if I didn't you would have been dead by now. So shut up and lets try again."

After many failed attempts I finally got to the point where I wouldn't fall to the ground so Kronos decided to move on.

"Okay next up is handling godly powers. As you know all gods can inflict pain on anything they want but what most don't know is that you can minimize the pain with a certain spell. I know this since they are my kids, but they keep it hidden from others because if it ever got out it would be quite easy to destroy the gods because they couldn't hurt you as much. Now I am not saying there will be no pain just not as much. The only thing that this spell won't work with is if all of them use their powers together which they hasn't been done in millions of years."

"What about when they defeated the Typhoon?"

"Remember Hades was helping you fight while the other gods and goddess were defeating it. Oh but this curse only works on gods. If I tried to kill you or any kind of titan tried to kill you then if would be 10 times more painful because of this curse so just remember this if you switch sides, Perseus."

"Oh believe me I would never help those...those I can't even use a word to describe them."

"Very well." Kronos started to recite something in ancient Greek and I felt a surge go through my body. It was more painful then a dip in the river of sticks and kronos scythe combined, believe that's a lot of pain.

I fell to the ground and my screech filled the night sky. My back arched and my muscles all felt like they were on fire and breaking one by one. Blood started flowing from my mouth and then at one it stopped.

"Ah yes you lived that is wonderful." Kronos said with a smile on his, well really, Ethan's face.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Oh I forgot to tell you no mortal or demi-god has ever survived that, you are the first."

"I had a chance of dying and you didn't bother to tell me?"

"Yup, but I knew you would live. Why do you think I did the battle pain first. I would not want you killed so I fight alone that would just be stupid wouldn't it?"

"Ya I guess," but I wasn't all that convinced that he was trying not to kill me.

"Perseus it is late you should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow we will attack camp."

"Okay." I knew that tomorrow I would get part of my revenge and they would finally pay for what they did to me. I was going to kill my 'friends.'

**Okay end of the chapter. I will keep updating for this story but it may not be everyday or every week. I hope you guys will keep reading and reviewing. I am so thankful to have great readers and reviewers. Also, I am always open for any story ideas so if you are a member of fanfcition please pm and if you are not feel free to leave some ideas in the reviews.**

**As always,**

** -Waddlediddle2**


	11. My Strategy

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update wait. Ya, if you read my last story author note then you know why.**

**Anyway, since we are getting closer to the battle I am going to warn you it is going to get a little gorier. Hey, it isn't rated T for nothing. Also, I was reading my last story and my grammar sucked. So, iz (yes I made it iz on purpose) is going to make it better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian**

**Percy's POV:**

"PERSEUS!" The sound of Kronos' voice brought me out of my trance. If you haven't guess, it was about my revenge. "PERSEUS, PAY ATTENTION!" I tried to ignore him. I mean come on, how many times do we have to go over the same battle plans? 15 times?

Well, ignoring him was not the best idea. He took out his scythe and sliced a huge gash down my arm. Now, yesterday I might have fallen to the ground spitting out blood screaming on the top of my lungs, but that was yesterday. Now, all I do is shrug and lift my head to pay attention.

"Now that I have your attention grandchild, I would just like to review the plan once more before…"

"ENOUGH WITH THE PLAN, I THINK YOU PROOF READ IT 20 TIMES ALREADY, YOU PROMISED MY REVENGE, I…WANT…IT…NOW!" I yelled into Kronos' face. As soon as I notice my I regretted it. Never yell at a Titan.

For a moment I thought Kronos' was going to explode. But, then the strangest thing happened. No, he did not screamed and beat me like a piece of meat. Instead he started to smile. Not the 'Hi, how you doing?' smile, it was more of a mixture of evil and pride. Then he said what I have been waiting to hear for three years. "Perseus, you and I are going to get are revenge, and you, are my weapon."

**(See if I was mean I would stop right here but that would be way to short.) **

**Nico's POV**

Annabeth, Thalia, and I were standing in front of the 12 Olympians and Hades.

Now you may think 'Oh, what an honor.' Well it would be, but not when you do it everyday. See, after our first meeting in Olympus it was decide that the three of us, the original savors of Olympus minus Percy, would meet with the Gods everyday. Well, everyday until Kronos' is returned to his rightful place.

Everybody at camp has a feeling that Kronos' is bond to attack at some point. The only problem is we don't know the size of the army, what powers they have, what their strategy is, or when they are going to attack, we are clueless. Because we don't know when Kronos' is going to attack, the gods have been staying at camp. That is why right now we are sitting in the Big House discussing battle strategy. Of course, Athena, with the help of Annabeth, is leading the meeting.

"Grandfather is going to attack soon and you still managed to have time to go knock up a mortal? Real smooth Ares." Artimis scolded Ares.

"Oh shut up little Miss Perfect, you are just jealous that nobody wants you." Ares snarled back.

"Oh he is so going to get it." Artimis mumbled taking out an arrow and aiming it towards Ares.

"Oh come on little sis, he was just having a little fun." Apollo butted in. Sadly, that was not the best idea on Apollo's part because instead of Artimis' aero hitting Ares, it went flying towards Apollo.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT." Artimis shrieked.

"What ever little sis." Artimis was reaching for another aero when Zeus finally decided it was time to cut in.

"Okay you three shut up and listen to you sister. Go on ahead Athena." When he said this all three of the fighting siblings muttered 'favorite' under there breathe.

"As I was saying, I think we should attack all together. Now though it seems that this will be a bad idea and grandfather might go around, think of it this way, he is not the smartest cookie in the jar. I mean come on, he swallowed a rock for crying out load thinking it was a child."

"But what about the others on his side? They are bound to be smarter then that, especially if Poseidon's brat is over there." Dionysus pointed out. Not long after that he was pinned against the wall by Poseidon.

You see, since the first meeting, where I said about how I think Percy might have joined Kronos' side, Poseidon hasn't been the same. He lost the twinkle he once had in his eyes and all he did during the meeting was sitting quietly in the corner. If others tried to involve him all he would say was yes or no or just shrug. He was lifeless. It got to a point that none of the Gods would talk about Percy around him, they would wait till he left, but Dionysus just had to open his mouth.

"HE DID NOT CHANGE SIDES. IF YOU DARE SPEAK LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH AND LET THE SEAGULLS EAT YOUR REMAINS. YOU WILL NOT CALL MY SON A BRAT. DO YOU HEAR ME GOD OF WINE." Poseidon's voice was dark and murderous. Dionysus flinched and squeaked out the word yes. Poseidon dropped him at once and turned to the other Gods. "I will do the same to any of you," and then he stomped out the door.

The Gods all had shocked faces. They had never seen Poseidon act in such a manner. He was usually the mellowest god out of all of them.

After about two minutes of awkward silence Athena cleared her throat and started to talk once again. "I think it is best if we let him be for a while. It will be especially hard for him if Percy really did switch sides. I think we should finish the plan."

Just as she was about to continue, Chiron ran, well galloped in. He was winded and trying to catch his breathe. As he gasped in air he managed to get out the words "They…are…here."

Most of the Gods were confused so Zeus asked what he meant.

"They…are…here," Chiron gasped out once more. This time it dawned on Athena what he meant.

"Who is here?" asked a still confused Zeus asked.

"Father…what Chiron is trying to tell you is…Kronos is here and ready to attack."

**Yay, another chapter. And yes the next chapter will be about the war. Sorry if the grammar is bad I didn't have time to edit. Any who, anybody got any ideas I would love to hear them. PM me or put it in the review. Oh and thank you so much for reading and please review.**

** -Waddlediddle2 **


	12. My Nightmare Comes True

**Hey what's up readers! Sorry for not updating for some time now. I am kind of starting to get in a bad habit when it comes to not updating. In fact, right now I am suppose to be doing my homework (Yes I am one of those people who don't do there homework till the very last moment.) I have to research things about Medieval Archers. Also, has anyone ever heard the song Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne? I was listening to it to day and I discovered that it so describes Percy in my story, it even says alone a lot in it. Ok I am going to stop blabbing on and actually get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian**

_**Flash back**_

_Just as she was about to continue, Chiron ran, well galloped in. He was winded and trying to catch his breathe. As he gasped in air he managed to get out the words "They…are…here."_

_Most of the Gods were confused so Zeus asked what he meant._

_"They…are…here," Chiron gasped out once more. This time it dawned on Athena what he meant._

_"Who is here?" asked a still confused Zeus._

_"Father…what Chiron is trying to tell you is…Kronos is here and ready to attack."_

Thalia's POV:

The look on my fathers face would have been priceless…if we were not in this certain situation. First it went from confused, then to shocked, finally resting on anger.

"Thalia and Nico, go get Lord Poseidon. We need him here right now," my father demanded in a angry tone. He kind of scares me when he is in a bad mood, I think even Ares flinched when Zeus yelled this.

Before we could even turn to go get Poseidon, Chiron spoke up. At least he finally got his breathe back.

"Are you sure that is the best idea my Lord. You saw how upset Lord Poseidon was when he left his room. I saw him when I was galloping up and he didn't look like he wanted to be bothered with."

"If we are going to win this war, with the least amount of casualties possible, then we definitely need him." This time it was Athena that spoke up.

"I agree with my daughter," Zeus said nodding, "Now Thalia and Nico be on your way. Chiron will warn the others and get them ready. Chiron, how long do you suppose until they reach the boundary?"

"I would say around ten minutes."

"Very well, bring Poseidon back here."

With that me and Nico left the Big House.

"Thalia, what do you think will happen if it is Percy?"

"To tell you the truth Nico, I am clueless. Why do you ask?"

"Well even though Percy isn't on our side right now he is still our family and we need to protect our family."

"Nico, haven't you realized this is not the most normal family there is. I mean come on, our grandfather is out for his own kids and grand kids blood, not very normal."

"True."

The rest of the trip was very quite, well, for me and Nico. All around camp I heard sirens blaring and campers yelling for others to get ready. We decided to check the beach because...you know what, if I have to explain why we checked for the SEA God at the beach for you to understand then you might want to see a doctor. Just as we guessed he was there sitting on a rock looking out to the ocean.

As I started to walk forward, Nico stopped. "Come on. Are you afraid of the big scary Sea God?" I teased him in the best baby voice I could possibly do. But, to tell you the truth, I was kind of scared myself. Poseidon gets awful violent when he is depressed, and believe me, he was depressed.

"Um, actually I'm terrified thank you very much. He is still mad at me for blaming Percy in the first place, you go do it."

"NO WAY, you are coming with me."

"Ah, is someone else a little afraid of the big bad fish, " Nico teased back. If only Poseidon heard that, Nico would be turned to kelp.

"I wouldn't be the one the one talking death breath. Your coming with me or I will make your life a living hell."

"Um if you remember, I've been there. In fact, I have pictures." Nico went to pull the pictures of him from his visit with his father when he got a electric shock sent through his body.

"My hell," I said in a vicious voice breaking out my best death glare I got from my father.

"Coming," Nico said averting his eyes from mine.

"Good," I got rid of the glare and replace it with a smile. Works every time.

As we reached the Sea God I could smell alcohol in the air, Poseidon has been drinking. He had his head in his hands not even bothering to move. I could have sworn I heard a little bit of silent crying going on inside his hands. It was a very sad sight. You can really tell Poseidon loves Percy. I was a little nervous to disturb Poseidon at his time of weeping but it had to be done.

"My Lord," I said in a respectful voice. As soon as a said the Poseidon head snapped up. His sea green eyes, well they were more of a cloudy bluck color, boor into mine. His eyes were bright red around the rims and huge bags circled under his eyes. Once his mind finally realized we were here he quickly tried to straighten himself out the best he could. He willed the water to come circle him so we could no longer see him. When the water finally returned to the ocean, Poseidon was refreshed. His eyes were still a little bit puffy but not as much, the bags still evident but less noticeable, and the smell of alcohol no longer lingered in the air.

Poseidon stood from the rock and glance down at us. "What would you like," Poseidon questioned.

Me and Nico bowed before I spoke up. "Lord Zeus would like you to be in the Big House."

"I thought I made it obvious I didn't want to be there," Poseidon stated turning to leave.

"Wait," Nico said before Poseidon could leave.

"And what do YOU want." Poseidon's voice turned cold and dark. The ocean started to get rough "The only reason I haven't pulverized you yet is because your father would take it out on...Percy." At the words Percy Poseidon's eyes became filled with sadness and the ocean became calm, to calm, as if it longed for it's Prince to come back.

I could feel Nico quiver at my side, so I decided to speak up. "You have to come it is an emergency."

"And why is that daughter of Zeus."

"The army is here to attack."

Poseidon POV:

As soon as Zeus' daughter said those words I took off toward the Big House. I didn't bother to say goodbye, why should I.

When I reached the Big House nobody was there, it was completely empty. For a moment I thought I was tricked, fooled, until i saw a crowd on Half-blood Hill. It wasn't just a crowd, it was a army.

As I raced up to the hill I saw all the gods at the lead of the army. I quickly changed into my battle gear and took my spot at the front next to my brethren.

At the bottom of the hill sat Kronos' army. In the lead was a child. He looked like he belonged to Apollo, but that wasn't what I was paying attention to because right beside the boy sat another. Though he was in full army gear I could see his eyes. As his met mine, I saw the sea green that begged for my help so many years ago. It was clear to me at that moment that Perseus had in fact switched sides and I couldn't help but feel it was my fault...

**Sorry for the bad spelling, grammar, ect. I really have to do research now but I want to post this. I am sorry for the bad ending but I am kind of rushed. Okay I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review and thank you sooooooo much for reading.**

**-Waddlediddle2**


	13. My Staring Contest

Hey Alone readers! How are you all? Sorry for not updating in along time. I just didn't have the time. I feel so bad and I am so upset at myself, especially since that is my new years revolution. Oh almost forgot…. HAPPY NEW YEARS…even if we are already almost 1/12 done with it.

Anyway…THANK ALL OF YOU WHO VOTED FOR MY SURVEY. I love you guys! If you are confused as of what I am talking about, I asked my readers to answer a question for me. Without you I would have probably failed. So pat yourselves on the back. I said I would say thank you to everyone who voted so here we go:

THANK YOU MEMBERS: (p.s. If put your name twice it is because you sent me a PM and review and I just happened to past it twice and not catch it)

-iDream Out Loud

-awsomekelly

-misscullenmasen

-AEthereal Devastation

-Krazy Katie1

-xXxrouxXx

-Damon-salvatore-lover15

-Pwetty Lovesick Genius

-SkyDancer101

-Hilary33

-AnnabethIsTheBest

-paramorerox813

-Sofiisun

-PainterOfTheStars

-xDarion'sKeeperx

-Kayreeinspace

-Earthshaker99

-YamisFallenHikari2112

-clashgrrl

-Daughter Of Sun and Moon

-Chris67

-coolestwriter

-.lover

-Silver Sea Mist

-Micheal Grimm

-monkeypicklez

-BreezyFlow

-LovesToReadOnline

-Raidersforthewin

-GoldenPuggle

-jahfreenalam

-momo347

-Addie16

-AgentDoubleOGrace

-OceanWater

-hippicowgirl

-The Wizarding DemiGod

-Hime-samaxGoddess Athena

-Damon-salvatore-lover15

-The Duaghter of the Gods

-The Ghost of Insanity

-Nowhere Is Darkness

-Asian Shadowhuntress on Fire

-Harrypotterlover56

THANK YOU NONMEMBERS:

-00

-no chance

-percyjacksonharrypotter

-Bookreader51

-peter Johnson

-incognito

-Jenni

-poseidon'sgirl

-jerry12

Also, thank you for the person that said Hades but listed no name!

(P.S. If I didn't say your name please tell me and I will mention it in the next chapter.)

WOW THAT IS A LOT OF NAMES THANKS GUYS!

I feel so bad about not updating, like I said before, but I really have to thank one reader that touch my heart (cheesy). Their name is Hippicowgirl and I really have to thank her. She sent me a very touching PM that really inspired me to get of my lazy butt and write. Thank you so much and people like you is the reason I write.

Wow, one long author not. Phew, so without further ado, let me introduce you to a new chapter of Alone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Percy's POV: (A little bit back in time)

It was finally the day, the day that I have been thriving for for so long. It was the day those basterds would pay. They would learn that every mistake has a consequence.

We were about a mile away from camp hiding behind a forest of trees. We arrived here around 2:00 a.m. and decided to sleep so we would be well rested for the fight ahead. There was no sound of nature around us for the fact that…well…pretty much everything was afraid of us.

"Lord Perseus," a Cyclops said. You see, ever since the monsters found out that I was working with Kronos they started to respect me and call me lord. It is a much better improvement from what it was before when they tried to slaughter me instead. "Lord Kronos would like you to meet him in his tent."

"Very well, run off and get ready for war." The Cyclops quickly hurried away to join the others. I made my way to Kronos tent not bothering to pay attention to the hundreds of monsters bowing as I walked by. They meant nothing to be, nobody did. They would most likely all die or end up betraying me, what was the point of getting to know them.

I walked into the HQ tent to find Kronos sitting on a golden throne (How the hell he transported that I have no idea.) I walked farther into the tent and grab a chair, sitting the opposite way you're suppose to sit.

"What up now?" I asked. Since my time away from Camp Half-Blood, I lost all my will to be polite. I don't need respect from anyone, nor did I respect them. All they would end up being is backstabbers. So in conclusion, I didn't give a damn what they thought.

"Perseus, we may be teammates but you better respect me, I can still kill you," Kronos muttered. I nodded my head, but, to tell you the truth, I wasn't listening. If I die, I die, whatever.

"Fine, fine, so, why'd you call me here?" I really hoped he wasn't here to tell me the battle plans once again. I really could careless about the strategy, I only wanted to see the blood of my old 'friends' splattered on the blade of my sword.

"I am here to tell you that it is time." Now, if I was a little younger and he said this, I would have jumped out of my seat and did a little jig. I would look like a complete idiot, but that's how excited I would have been. But right now, all I did was hide my excitement behind my unbreakable mask.

You see, living on your own for years with no family or friends, you become more independent. All the happiness was sucked out of my life and all I had left was misery. After a while, it was the norm for me, I noticed it less. My sadness turned into hatred and my longing turned into revenge. I was far from the boy I use to be, and this me was permanent.

So there I sat, same face as always, starting at Kronos a minute before replying. "Bout time. When we leaving?"

"As soon as you can gather the army."

"Well then, I guess we can leave now."

"Very well."

We both stood and made our way out of the tent. I spilt up from Kronos and made my way to my troop. Once I reached my destination I did not like what I saw. In the center of a ring of monsters, I saw two Cyclops going at it.

"Stop right this instance." They stopped for a few second, glared at me, and went back to their duel. "Fine you asked for it," I muttered under my breath. When the monster turned back to each other, I focused my mind on the water not far off. Since I had trained so much before, I no longer had to use my hands, I could use my mind instead. The water rested above the monsters before slowly descending on the two. The water started to spin and the ring surrounding them, created by the massive amount of water, was getting smaller and smaller. Finally it smashed the two together and turned quickly to ice.

I made my way over to the two, the monsters clearing out of the way as I went. When I reached them I could sense the fear in their eyes. "You never, I mean **never**, should ignore me. To bad you learned this a little too late for your own good." After I said this they got one last glimpse at the world before the ice crushed their bodies and they turned to yellow dust. I turned to the others. "Anybody want to follow in their footsteps?" Complete silence filled the air. "That's what I thought, now get in position, we attack, **now." **I said the last part with per venom in my voice and walked to find Kronos.

After about a 2 hour walk we sat right behind a thin forest of trees. Kronos began his long and boring speech about what we were here to do…blah blah blah…how we must win…blah blah blah. Really, I just zoned out. When mister-I-really-like-to-annoy-Percy- by-holding-him-back-from-his-one-wish was done talking, he finally let me get a word in.

I glared at the army when I spoke the next word, to show that I meant business. Not that I ever stop glaring these days. "You leave me the demigods of my choice, who I will not even mention names**, **king of the gods, and most importantly, **my father**. Touch them before me and you will have the same faith of the other two this morning. Understand?"

All of the monsters nodded, not daring to speak. "Good, now lets win this."

With that we charged through the trees. At the top of the hill I saw them. The ones who shattered my life, that put me through all this misery. In the front stood the big three, Zeus, Hades, and… and him. We made our way to the bottom of the hill where we finally stopped. I saw others that broke me, Grover, Thalia, and, and Annabeth. Next to her stood the guy I almost jumped out of line to kill, Lucas. He stood there with his arm around Annabeth, it made me sick.

As I looked up the hill I caught my father's eyes. I couldn't read them, but I had a feeling they screamed disappointment. It doesn't matter because I don't give a damn what he think, what any of them think.

For a minute the air was filled with complete silence, no one talked and none dared to move even a muscle, just stared.

I noticed the only one that noticed my presence was my father. I guarantee it was only because he can sense the ocean in me. I wouldn't be surprised if the rest forgot about me completely. I didn't matter to them, just a pawn in there game. The most vital piece at first, but after a while has no use, never the one to take the victory of the game. Though without it, the game would never begin.

I reached up and grabbed my helmet and slowly lifted it off my head. I felt all eyes on me, watching my every movement. When the helmet was fully removed I brought it to my side. I looked into the face of each god only to find shocked looks looking back at me.

My voice finally broke the barrier of silence that surrounded us, "Miss me?"

Wow, wow, wow! Huge cliffhanger! DON'T KILL ME! I am actually really happy about this chapter. I promise I will update soon, so you won't dye from wonder. As always, I am open to any suggestions and ideas. Thank to all that have been reviewing. 134 reviews on my first story is amazing and I couldn't be more grateful. Thank you so much for reading and please review.

Thank you,

Waddlediddle2


End file.
